


Solace

by SincereViolinist101



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Fantasy, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincereViolinist101/pseuds/SincereViolinist101
Summary: Solace is cursed.Well, maybe not cursed but strange things keep happening wherever he goes. Thunderclouds appearing, plants grabbing people, trees setting fire..no wonder everyone, including his father, thinks he’s cursed.One day, While Sol is in the forest, he meets a young boy who can breath fire and his parents, an a villain turned inventor and a forgotten prince of old who inform him that these strange happenings are on purpose….because he’s a rare male witch.With these newfound family, Solace finally feels as if he has a purpose. But how long until his father finds out?





	1. Chapter 1

Solace didn't want to go to that school anyway.

He knew that going in things wouldn't be perfect, and he was more right then he wanted to be, with people glaring at him, with teachers whispering about him. "That's the one." They'd say. "That's the boy who started those fires."

He winced at the thought. He hadn't meant to start those fires, they just sort of happened. They could've been dismissed as accidents, he was sure of it. The only thing was they only seemed to happen when he felt angry, or threatened.   
He remembered the first fire so clearly. Solace was ten and he'd forgotten my homework again. He just couldn't concentrate with all the noise at home. The teacher pulled Solace in front of the class and began yelling at him. He was so scared and backed up into the wall. He was fighting away tears. Then he heard the fire alarm sound and heard a scream. The he saw the fire. It seemed that it had just started, mere inches away from the teacher and Solace. The she-devil swore it was him, but there was no proof until the next year when it happened again. Eric Davenport had pushed Sol into his friends and they held him down as he beat him up. Solace felt so angry and useless. Eventually people crowded around them in the courtyard to watch. He had a black eye by the time it happened. He'd set the school flag on fire.  
Solace was expelled.

The fires weren't the only thing that happened though. He made berry bushes grow indoors when dad left for a week and I had no food. When he was angry and sad, he'd created a thunderstorm that lasted nearly a week. That happened more often then he liked. Once he swore he'd made the wind grow stronger and accidentally blown a garbage can away. But that couldn't be right. The wind didn't have any colour.   
These happenings were the reason everyone, including Solace himself, thought he was cursed. Solace was convinced that it was the reason he was expelled from the school today. "We're not insinuating it was you." The principal had said. "We just think it would be best if you left school for the time being."

That's why Solace came here, to the forest outside of town. Walking around the area just made him forget everything that had happened. Maybe then he'd eventually forget his dad, and his dead mom for that matter. Thats why he kept walking. Because eventually he'd become numb to his parents, and that's all he really wanted.   
Of course, at that moment, he tripped over the root of a tree on a hill and fell down, tumbling down until he reached the bottom. He took in a deep sigh and looked up to the sky sadly. Eventually this wouldn't work. Or maybe someone would make him angry or sad, then he'd accidentally burn the entire forest down and be sent to a juvenile correction centre. 'That'd probably make my dad happy.' Solace thought. 'I think the only time he's ever happy is when I'm miserable.' Solace sat up, and then he realized he realized he'd tripped because he'd never gone past that tree before. He just forgot in his desperate attempt to forget. He stood and observed his surroundings. The tree's leaves were darker, the grass was greener somehow, and I saw plants that were usually used for spices. It was odd. 

A good kind of odd. 

For some reason, Solace felt like he belonged, but he couldn't put his foot on why. 

"Let me go!"

Solace ran towards the scream and saw a young redhead being torment by two boys who were at least two years older than him. A brunette was holding him back, while the blonde was beating him up. "Come on freak, fight back!" One of the boys laughed and punched the poor kid in the stomach. He cried out in pain, and the other boy kneed him in the back. In an instant, Solace was taken back to when he was about that age and his blood boiled. He growled lowly and stepped into sight. 

"Hey." Solace growled. "Pick on someone your own size." He put his fists up, and closed his eyes, preparing for impact. After a couple seconds without impact, he opened an eye to see the bullies being thrown around by what used to probably be ferns. The redhead looked up at the plants with an unreadable expression. Solace let his hands fall and the plants let the boys go. The bullies fell to the ground. The blonde looked Sol straight in the eye, then muttered "You really are a monster." His friend pulled him up and they ran off. 

"Oh god." Solace whispered. "Oh my god. Not again."

The redhead looked up at him with stars in his eyes. "That was incredible!" The thirteen year old exclaimed. "I had no idea other people could do that!"

"You've seen other cursed people?" Solace chuckled, weakly.

"You don't have to pretend." The boy beamed. "I know magic when I see it! I'm like you, you know!"

"Magic?" Solace squeaked nervously, and a look of realization came across the younger boy's face.

"You don't know, do you?" The redhead asked with a frown. "About magic?"

"No. Defiantly not." Solace laughed softly.

"Oh." The boy looked trouble for a second, but that soon dissolved into a smile. "Well, you can learn, then! One of my dads dabbles in it! He might be able to teach you a thing or two about your powers."

"Powers?" Solace asked.

"Mmhm!" The redhead practically squealed. "I know magic when I see it! Besides," he smirked mischievously "you wouldn't leave a poor, defenceless, beaten fourteen year old all alive, would you?"

Solace chuckled. "Well played."

The tiny teen pulled on my arm. "Lets go already, then!" 

"And you're 100% sure I'm not cursed, kid?" Solace asked one more time.

"I'm sure. If you were cursed you'd have scales." The redhead said, nonchalantly.

"Scales?"  
"Some exceptions apply." He smiled, stoping in front of him. "I'm Varian, by the way!"

"Varian." Solace mused, softly. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Solace."


	2. Strange humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Witches are weirdos.   
> In Sol's opinion.

Solace was in shock when he saw the house. 

Living in a trailer park without any real friends, solace hadn't really seen any houses that would have stairs. This place was three stories high, with a cottage-like exterior. There were flowerbeds and spice plants by the steps to the porch and a giant tree with giant branches. It was like the home He'd dreamed about when he was a child. A home away from the trailer park, with kinder, better parents.

"Nice place." Solace hummed.

"You ready to meet my dads?" Varian asked, with a giant grin.  
Solace was not. He didn't want to meet some random person who will tell him he's magic. What if they're just crazy? They're probably just crazy. 

Nevertheless, Solace smiled. "Yes." He lied.

Varian smiled brightly, then turned to the house "Dad! Father! I need you to come out here." After a few seconds, a tall brunette ran outside. His chlothes gave the illusion of a plain look, but Solace saw through that. The older man looked like a prince. He looked young, late twenties probably, and he had nearly perfect features. Perfect blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes. He had a perfect complexion. 

What is it buddy? Who's this?" He squinted at Solace, furrowing his brow and frowning. "How did he get through?"

"I brought him here dad." Varian explained as Solace put his hands up in surrender. "He saved me by turning the ferns into weapons. He made them half-sentient."

The older man's expression softened. "You're magic?"

"Apparently." Solace nodded, trying not to breath a sigh of relief. The guy was intimidating.

"He thought he was cursed." Varian noted as if it was the simplest, silliest thing to ever think. Solace didn't know what to make of it, so he just stood there awkwardly, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, you poor soul." The man whispered, hand on his chest. "I'm Christopher. It's nice to meet you, kiddo." He gave him a gentle smile, one Solace tried to return.

"Salutations. You know magic?" Solace asked, sounding hesitant.

"Oh no, dear. My partner is the magic one. His name's Trevor. I'm surprised to meet you, we really didn't think we'd find another." Christopher explained,

Solace chuckled, obviously growing more nervous. "Another? I'm another? Another what?"

"A male witch. If you really turned those plants half sentient, you're one of them."

Solace blinked in shock. "A witch."

"Yes. My partner can tell you all the details, he's just inside with another." Christopher told him, smiling gently. "Come in."

Solace followed Christopher inside, shaking a little. The inside was just as warm and colourful as the inside. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. "Pretty great, right?" Varian bragged, with excitement.

Solace nodded, taking his shoes off. He didn't want to get the mud on the floor. "Beautiful." 

"Really? It's just like any house. At least, that was our intent." Christopher frowned, looking troubled by it. 

"That's why it's beautiful." Solace explained, without thinking. "It's so normal, but that's what's so fantastic about this place."

"Well." Christopher smiled, looking thoughtful. "I'm glad you like it." 

As soon as Sol stepped into the living room, A boy only a few years older than him walked in. He was a brunette with dark skin. There were splotches where his skin was much lighter though. 'He must have vitiligo.' Solace deducted. 'Cool.'

The boy looked at Sol, puzzled. "What are you?"

'Pardon me?"

"Well, there's only two explanations to why Christopher would invite you in. You're like Varian, or like me." The boy wrinkled his nose.

Solace gulped. "What are you?" 

"Male witch." The brunette said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

"Apparently so am I." Solace muttered, trying not to sound as utterly terrified as he was.

"Really?" The boy asked. "You sure?"

"If I say yes, will you let me live?" Solace asked, meekly.

The boy stared at him for a few more second, then smirked. "Sweet. Nice to meet you dude. I'm Dolosian Ernesto Cartina. But everyone just calls me Dolos." He extended a hand. Solace didn't know what to do, and just stared in curiosity. Dolos chuckled. "You're supposed to shake it, buddy."  
"Oh." Solace quickly shook Dolos's hand. "Solace Aristotle Bright. My mother was an English teacher."  
"Aren't you the kid that burnt down the school in fourth grade?" Dolos asked.

"It was a flag." Solace growled in anger.

"Woah, calm down, you'll set this place on fire." Dolos said, squeezing the boy's hand tightly.

"What do you know?" Solace hissed.

"I know that I did that when I was in ninth grade." Dolos told him.

"Oh." Solace's anger fizzled away when he realized it. "I guess we're not too different then."

"Well, I got the help I needed. You didn't." Dolos said, frowning. 

Solace scowled at this. It was true, but he didn't need reminders that he wasn't right. That he wasn't normal, and probably would never be. 

"What's this?" Solace looked up to see a tall man with the palest skin he'd ever seen on a human being before. He had dark brunette hair that was slicked back and square glasses perfectly framing his grey eyes. He also looked a bit like a businessman, blazer, collared shirt and all. "Dolosian, did you let this boy in?"

"No, I did. He's a witch apparently." Christopher explained.

"Oh, I know he's a witch, dearest. I'm just surprised that he's only just now coming here." The pale man sighed. 

"I take it you're Trevor?" Solace asked, nervously.

"Yes. And you're Solace." Trevor smiled gently, extending a hand. "I'm surprised your mother waited until now to tell you. Dolos has already told me all about your," he paused, probably thinking of the right way to put it. "Heated school experience. She must've known on some level."

"You knew my mother?" Solace asked in shock.

"Yes, of course. She was exemplary at magic." 

"Ephesus on was." Solace muttered, looking down.

"Pardon me?" Trevor asked.

"My mom." Solace said. "She passed away when I was seven. She's dead."

Christopher held a hand to his lips, holding back a gasp. However, Trevor looked troubled. "That explains why you never showed. I assumed you'd be the first we'd find. I've been expecting you."

"Expecting me? Why?" Solace asked. 

Trevor motion for Solace to follow him. "Come with me, boy. There's something you should see." Solace complied, wondering how he got into this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solace watches a story.

Trevor's study was just upstairs and it was beautiful. It was covered wall to wall in books. There were cabinets full of spices and what Solace could only assume were wands. Scrolls cluttered the desk that was nestled by one of the bookcase, with a quill pen and an inkwell. Finally, in the middle of the room was what looked like a crystal ball. "What do you think of it?"

"It's," Solace gulped. "It's okay."

Trevor chuckled. "What's so incredible?" 

"I didn't say it was incredible." Solace said, suddenly and defensively, as if he was being interrogated. 

"Your expression when you walked in said it all. It's the books, isn't it?" Trevor asked, keeping his voice soft. Solace didn't answer, but he still nodded. "Ah, I thought you might. Witches like us do tend to be introverts. You can read some of them if you like, just not now. I want to show you something." Trevor took a book, then opened while holding up his index finger and pointing it at the book. "Quaerite et invenietis!" Suddenly the pages came alive. "Allow me to tell you a story." Trevor smiled, beckoning solace to come closer. "You see, a long time ago, back in the 1500's, Christopher and I have fallen in love, and slated to marry. However, Christopher's father and his subjects were strongly against the union. It had gone so far that I'd been subject to an assassination attempt. Luckily, I recovered, although the wound still hurts some days. After that, we fled to these woods, far from Christopher's former subjects that despised us. Soon after, We'd taken in a young dragon boy, which we planned to raise as our own." As he spoke, the pages illustrated his words. 

"Is that Varian?" Solace asked, softly, looking at the young boy in the picture. 

"Yes, and before you ask, he is a dragon. And if I know my son, he's dying to tell you all about it." Trevor chuckled. "Now, as I was saying, we were deliriously happy. That was until a dragon took over the kingdom. After all the killing of dragons done by Christopher's father, the monster had gone rouge out of rage. She burnt the castle to cinders and ate most of the subjects and animals in the kingdom. We were filled fear. Soon after we were met by Varian's older sister, Viviane. She had a plan on how to help us. She informed us that the dragon was under the spell of an evil basilisk witch named Skea. Viviane knew the intent of the remaining dragons was to trap Skea, but she knew that the basilisk couldn't be contained for more than a few hundred years, a thousand years at the most. So when she begged and pleaded for me to cast a spell that would stop time for us here, I did. So when the time came that Skea would return, we could find witches like me, and they could destroy her once and for all." Trevor closed the book. "Because of that spell, we've been here for nearly 600 years. Until a few decades ago, we met a few humans who had magical properties. They didn't break the spell, or veil as I call it, but we were able to teach them a few spells and magical secrets. One of those being your mother. Because of this, she had you. A witch. I was expecting you to pierce the veil but it wasn't. Instead, it was Dollos. It was very confusing to say the least. But works cannot express the relief that no harm had befallen you. I was worried you were.." Trevor frowned and furrowed his brow.

"Worried I was what?" Solace asked, eyes shining with curiosity. 

"There's no point on telling you what happened now. All that you need to know us that because you're here, it can't happen to you. And besides," Trevor paused, putting a hand on his shoulder. "The more of us there are, the higher chance we have to make sure it doesn't happen again." 

"Was someone taken?" Solace asked. "Kidnapped?"

"You could say that." Trevor sighed, and Solace could see the regret, guilt and sadness in his eyes.

"So you need me here everyday?" Solace asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Every day after school, yes." Trevor nodded.  
"That won't be a problem. I mean, I'm expelled." Sol shrugged, as he exited with, going down the staircase.

"You must have quite the flaming personality." Trevor chuckled.

Solace groaned. "That's the second pun you've made in an hour."

"I don't exactly know what you're talking about." Trevor smiled, as they got downstairs. "I think my jokes are punderful." 

Dollos winced as Solace groaned at the horrible pun. "Yet another victim to Trevor's horrible puns. My soul weeps for you, poor dear."

Sol groaned. "Take me now, god. That joke was far too bad." 

Christopher walked into the room from the kitchen with Varian in tow. "That was actually one of his better ones." Christopher sighed. "The rest of them are much worse."

"Much worse." Varian emphasized. "I've heard one too many dad jokes.

"My son and fiancé, everybody." Trevor chuckled, ruffling Varian's hair. It gave Solace a twinge of sadness. Varian looked so happy, and had such good dads. Solace never had that. He never would.

"You kids should probably head home. It's getting late, and it'll be dark soon." Christopher smiled.

"Yay." Solace groaned.

"Is there something the matter with your home?" Trevor asked.

"Besides that you live with the town drunk?" Dolos asked, grabbing his coat.

Solace was horrified when they saw the pitying look the older men were giving him. "How do you even know that?!" Solace snapped, angrily.

"I was walking past your trailer park and he saw me. Then he thre a beer bottle at my shoulder. I was wearing a tank top, so I still have the scar." Dolos said, clearly unimpressed, then left without another word. Solace went to grab his shoes, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sol. You don't have to go home." Christopher whispered, his sad eyes haunting Solace. 

Solace laughed pitifully. "Where else do I go. The whole town thinks I'm cursed." 

"Not the entire town." Trevor smiled. "We know who you really are."

"So?" Solace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We also have a spare room." Trevor continued. "You can stay here tonight. It's only logical."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to be a bither."

"You wouldn't be a bother, Solace." Christopher said. "We'd love to have you here."

"Besides, being in that house can't be safe. We've your best interests in mind." Trevor commented.

Solace thought for a few seconds. That was true. He'd probably be sleeping on the street tonight. At least this way, he'd have a roof over his head. "Alright. Sure. What have I got to lose?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares.  
> They're kind of a bitch.

Solace awoke early the next morning. Even if it was a new environment, things hadn't changed. Solace had woken up twice that night, once at midnight, and again at two. He was used to the nightmares by now, but they were still utterly jarring. He'd never get used to see his mother's face, dead and cold. She was looking at him with those empty eyes, with all the life that was once there completely drained. Instead of waking up screaming like he did as I child, he rolled over and screamed into the pillow. He prayed nobody could hear him. He didn't want to be more trouble than he was worth. In Solace's eyes, the only reason he was there was because they felt bad for him. And as grateful as he was, it still upset him. He didn't want, or need for that matter, to be pitied. He could take care of himself, most of the time.

Solace trudged down the stairs tiredly, feeling sluggish and sore, which was a regular thing for Solace. He guessed his back had permanent damage from all the beatings he took over the years. He winced at the memory. He didn't want to think about it, his dad and what he'd done. 

He walked outside and sat on the steps rubbing his temples angrily. He was getting tired of this. He was getting tired of how cowardly and stupid he could be.  
"Morning, sol!" Solace looked up to see Varian behind him. It made he him crack a smile. The kid was just so optimistic. 

"Morning." Solace whispered, waving a hand. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm always up this early!" Varian exclaimed. "It's a perk of being a dragon."

Solace chuckled nervously. "Right. You're a dragon. I almost forgot."

"Witch dad told you?" Varian asked, sitting down beside Solace.

"Trevor did." Solace answered almost immediately.

"That's a strange way to say yes." Varian commented. Solace looked at the younger boy confused. "I have nicknames for them. Christopher is royal dad, Trevor is witch dad." Varian explained with a smile. He looked proud of himself for coming up with that system. Solace smiled. Varian must've been about twelve mentally. He still had a childlike innocence Solace never got to have, and that was important. At least, important to Solace. He always saw the most humanity in people when they were like this. Innocent. Curious. Happy.

That's why he thought he was cursed, after all. He was never any of those things. So there was something wrong with him, there had to be. Well, to be fair, it was that and the fact that he could summon fire, storms and grow plants by accident.  
"That's cool." Solace hummed.

"You really think so?" The redhead boy asked the dirty blonde, excitedly. Solace chuckled and and nodded.

"It was really creative." Varian smiled brightly after Solace said it.

"Thank you!" His smile faded quickly though, into a curious frown. "Wait. Why are you up so early?"

Solace frowned, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just had a bad dream." 

Varian looked at Solace with sympathy. "That sucks. Wanna tell me about it?"

Solace let out a short laugh while shaking his head. "I- uh, no, kiddo, no. My nightmares are too dark for a kid to know." 

"You know, technically, I'm a few hundred years old." Varian smiled.

"You're still twelve mentally." Solace noted, with a grin. "You shouldn't worry about this grown up stuff, buddy." 

"Ugh, fine." Varian said begrudgingly, stretching the word 'fine' out in annoyance. "Will you at least talk to witch dad about your nightmares sometime? He's kinda experienced with them."

"How do you know that?" Solace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I've seen him after one." Varian shrugged. "They're probably worse than yours. He gets panicked and he's paranoid for the rest of the day. He'll jump if we even touch him, and he's constantly staring off into the distance. I don't know why though. I think it has something to do with the assassination attempt, but I'm not sure. It could be something completely different."

"Wow." Solace frowned. He wasn't sure he trusted Trevor enough to bother him with his own nightmares. However, He was curious about what really happened all those years ago. It would have to wait until a better time. A time where He felt more comfortable and safe around them. Just not now.

"Just promise that you'll talk to him about it one day, okay?" Varian asked.  
"Sure." Solace shrugged.

"I said promise." Varian said, standing up. "You've got to promise." 

"Seriously?" Solace asked. Varian looked at him, determined and pleading him. "Fine. I promise."

Varian grinned in joy. "Thanks, Sib!"

Solace's eyes bugged out of its sockets. "What did you just say?" 

"Sol!" Varian corrected himself. "I said Sol. I can call you that, right?" 

Solace blinked then shook his head. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, you can call me that kiddo." 

"Oh, good!" Varian grinned, looking relieved. Solace couldn't help but wonder why Varian called him sib. Did he really think of Solace like a sibling already? Or was he just still grateful that he helped him out? Either way, it gave Solace a sense of security. He'd never felt wanted before. It made him happy. And he couldn't remember the last time he felt that way. Feeling warm inside and fighting the urge to smile. Varian motioned for Solace to get up. "Come on, let's get inside before the others arrive." Varian grinned.

"Others?" Solace asked. "I though Dolos was the only other student."

"Not by a long shot. There's Dolos's brother, Juno, and then Sham, and-"Varian paused, as if he had seen a ghost. "And, that's it. That's all, nobody else. Absolutely no one, just you four. Just you four." He repeated it as if he was trying to convince himself of the fact he'd just stated. It was bothersome how nervous he looked in that instant. Was that the victim of the accident Trevor mentioned? Either way, it was strange, almost suspicious that it made Varian, one of the most positive kids on earth, nervous. It made Sol's skin crawl.

Nevertheless, he got up. "Cool, buddy. Let's go inside." He said, biting back the doubt creeping up his spine.


	5. Brotherly Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, these guys aren't Solace-

Sham opened up the blinds and looked outside. "Hey, Rhone."

He heard a groan from the basement, and he took that as sign to continue. "It's a pale day. Very cloudy." The boy began to wash the dishes from the night before, solemnly. "Like it's hiding the sun. The sun it like a burning ball of a marmalade colour." Sham looked behind him, to the basement where Rhode resided. Sham sighed sadly. "Did you get any of that, Rhode."

"I did." Rhode croaked. "It sounds lively. I wish I could see it."

"Bro...don't do this to me." Sham groaned, looking up sadly. His eyes ached from crying so much over the last year. Waking up wailing, his only want to have his older twin hold him and tell him everything was alright, and per his hair gently. 

But that wouldn't happen, cause Rhode had been living in the basement for almost a year now.

"I'm not doing anything, Sham. I just miss it, you know. The sun, the trees, the river.. " Rhone sighed. "It's such a little thing, at least it seems that way when you're up there, in the moment. And yet, it's so beautiful. It's a beautiful thought, to be out there. I suppose it really goes to show that you never know what really matters to you until you don't have it anymore."

"You really like guilt tripping me, don't you?" Sham asked.

"I don't mean to, buddy." Rhone laughed, sounding pitiful. "I just the miss outside."  
"I know you do." Sham hummed. There were a few seconds of silence, until sham took in a deep breath. "I made sure he got to Trevor and Christopher's place."

"You did?" 

"Yeah. I grew a root with my powers." Trevor hummed. "He tripped over a root I grew and fell past the barrier."

Rhone winced. "Couldn't you have done it more nicely? I wanted you to help out brother, not kill him."

"Without actually telling him I was related to him outright? No, there was no other way." Sham sighed, eyes shining with frustration.

"I'm not trying to upset you Sham." Rhone laughed. "I just worry about that kid."

"You have a good reason for that, I guess. He is scrawny. If he really is our only hope, we're dead." Sham shrugged, getting up.

"Now, now, Sham." Rhone told him in a fatherly manner, then coughed. Oh god, he was coughing again. He looked down at his hands. Darkness. He didn't have much time before he had another attack. The second one this week. How wonderful. Half an hour at the most. "Don't judge a book by its cover." He coughed again.

"Is it another attack?" Sham asked, nervously. He knew though. There was no point in asking, he knew. It was the entire reason Rhone was in the basement.

"Y-" before he could really answer he began to cough harshly again. The black liquid from the curse creeping up his throat, making him gag and sputter. Through it all, he could only managed one word. "Go."

Sham's eyes went wide. "Wait, now? Already? You just had an attack two days ago! Why is it happening so fast? And why is it so early this time?"

'There isn't time for this. He has too many questions that I may never be able to answer, and I don't want him here to hear the screaming, let alone the coughing and the sounds of destruction.' Rhone thought. 'Thank god this door is charmed.' Rhone took in a breath after the attack ceased. "Go." He said, more firmly.

Sham walked backwards towards the front door. "Okay." He grabbed his bag, but paused when he heard the coughing get worse. "Rhone? We...we're gonna beat this curse you know. Even if I have trouble believing this younger brother if ours is gonna save you. You said so, so I believe it. You're gonna go back to normal, life is gonna go back to normal, you'll be able to see Dolos again, and we can be a big family. I promise. I'll save you, no matter what it takes." Sham was only met with coughing from the basement. He held back a sob, and left the cottage where they they had resided for the past two years.

From the basement, the coughing ceased. The Black stuff was all over the floor. Not any different from usual. Rhone struggled to stand up, and sighed as he walked down to the shelter within the deepest part of the basement. "I know, Sham." He croaked, only managing those few words. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow.  
> Sham is kind of an ass to everyone but his older brother, am I right?

Solace's nerves were shot. He wasn't sure he was ready to meet the other witches. "It's not a big deal." Trevor hummed softly."They're your fellow students, not monsters."

"Everyone's a monster, Trevor." Solace muttered under his breath angrily. "At least, in my experience. 

"Solace." Christopher mused, in almost a motherly tone. "They want to meet you. What, are you scared?" Christopher laughed playfully.

Solace shivered. "Yes." He looked at his feet. "I'm used to being treated poorly by other people."

"You poor thing." Christopher sighed, sympathy filling his voice. "Do you know the reason?"

Solace raised his eyebrow. "I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with everyone thinking I was cursed and the fact that I set fires."

Christopher blushed in embarrassment. "That's right. I nearly forgot."

Trevor smiled warmly at Christopher, then looked over to Solace. "Sol, it's going to be fine. They've gone through nearly the exact same things you have."

"Even the fire?" Solace asked, skepticism in his voice.

"It's usually something in place of fire. Like lightning or growing vines. Sham created a near flood before we found him."

"Wow." Solace whistled. "This guy sounds like my opposite."

Trevor let out a short, loud laugh. "Trust me, you have more in common than you think." Solace raised an eyebrow. That was an odd thing to say. What would he have in common with a guy he hadn't even met?

"You mean, like, we're both witches?" Solace asked.

"Among other things." Trevor said, nonchalantly. Solace frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Solace asked.

"You'll see." Trevor grinned. 

That comment made Solace exceedingly uneasy. Those two words were constantly followed with something bad. Sol would ask "what'll you do if I come home late?" Or "what if I forget?" Or "Why do you have that belt out?"  
"You'll see." Solace's father would answer. "You'll see."  
Solace winced at the memory. He had so many bruises from the countless incidents. It made his skin crawl. He honestly wondered why his mom even got together with the guy. Maybe that's why she died. Just couldn't take living with that monster any longer.

Solace was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open wide. In walked in a tall, pale boy that looked about nineteen. He had permanent bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days. His hair was dyed purple, but it was faded enough so you could see the blonde hair he had in some parts. The tall boy rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked over to Solace. "That's it? That's my brother?"

"Brother?" Solace asked in shock. He felt nervous and threatened, all at once. It was like he was back at that house and no one wanted him around. 

"Sham, be nice." Trevor hummed, in a fatherly tone. "He's been through a lot."

"As much as I have?" Sham asked, giving him a hostile look. 

Trevor sighed. "I'm sure he has." He gave Sham a warning look, then went back to the spell book he'd been reading. "With that father of his, he's probably been through more than you." He muttered under his breath.

Sham rolled his eyes and looked back at Solace. "I don't see how you're going to help. But he believes in you, so I guess I have to as well." He stuck out his hand. "It's somewhat a pleasure."

Solace reluctantly shook his hand. Sham unnerved Solace. He was hostile and cold, and it felt like Sham thought he was better than him. Just like his father. Only without the belt and bi-nightly cigarette burns. It made his skin crawl. And yet, one question remained. Who was he? Was it just Trevor, or the witch that everyone kept quiet about?

Before he had the chance to ask who he was, the door slammed open and Dolos practically flew in with a short blonde in tow. "Is Sham here yet?"   
Sham waved to the boy. "Hey dude."

"How is he?" Dolos asked, grabbing Sham by the shoulders, practically shaking him. "Is R-"

Before he could finish, Sham slapped a hand over his mouth. "Not in front of the... oronic-may ew-nay uy-gay." Sham hissed.

"How the hell did you know I was gay?" Solace asked, stepping back.

"Huh." Christopher said from the kitchen. "It is true."

"Now dear, we don't know that all male witches are gay for sure." Trevor mused. "Though that would explain why there were so few of us back then."

Sham gave solace one last glance then pushed Dolos outside. The young blonde beamed at Solace. "Hi! You must be Sol, right?"

"Right." Solace said, a bit more comfortable around this kid. He must've been around Varian's physical age. "You're Juno."

Juno nodded rapidly, and took his hand. "Nice to meet you, Sol!"

"You're certainly chipper this morning, Juno. What's the occasion?" Christopher asked him with a smile.

"I found the last witch!" Juno exclaimed proudly.

Trevor slammed his book shut and looked up. "Really? Please, go on."

"He was crying, and then it just started raining!" Juno explained.

"Really?" Christopher asked. "Anything else?"

"He got angry and almost struck a gang of bullies with lightning. When he calmed down it all just stopped." Juno explained further. "I'm telling you, this guy's the real deal!"

"So, do you think he'll come find us?" Christopher asked.

"No, that might take to long." Trevor answered. "We'll have to send Dolos to get him. Varian, go fetch him. Solace, you should come along with Dolos."

"Why?" Solace asked, nerves crawling up his spine. "I haven't even begun my training yet."

"It'll be good of you to observe." Trevor smiled. "Besides, you should get to know your fellow witches."

"And if I mess up?" Solace asked, tentatively.

"You won't. In fact, you can't. " Trevor chuckled. 

"What if I accidentally do magic?" Solace asked, worry in his eyes. 

"Then, that's a win. It means your powers are being acknowledged, and that's the first step." Trevor smiled. He then ruffled Solace's hair. "You'll be fine, Solace. I have faith in you. Okay?"

"Okay." Solace sighed, taking a deep breath in. 

"Don't worry." Trevor grinned. "You'll be fine. And if it makes you feel better, my powers were out of control once too."

"I can vouch for that." Christopher hummed. His powers going awry was how we met."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Gay Panic R Us.

Solace felt strange and awkward walking beside Dollos to the house of the last other witch. He was never that great at making conversation. He felt awkward, and truly was awkward all of the time. Luckily for him Dolos was pretty quiet too. But not quiet enough to give Solace complete awkward silence during the walk.

"So," Dolos began at one point as he kicked at a rock on the path they were walking. "What's your mom like?"

Solace felt his body go stiff. He always tried to avoid talking about his mother. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've heard about your dad constantly, but never your mother. And everyone has a mother, so I was curious. Is it a touchy subject for you?" Dolos asked.

'Touchy subject?' That was a complete understatement. It was something that had haunted Solace since he was eight. It made him fear the world, and made him nervous to no end. It was the reason he'd been having those night terror since he was little, which was why he barely got any sleep. It was the reason he hated heights, the reason he feared heights. It was the reason he kept his distance from people, even before the incidents. Because even if he got close to them, or he felt like they loved him, they'd just leave. Even if leaving meant death. 

"I.." Solace bit his lip. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay, that's fair." Dolos hummed. There was a few seconds of silence, then he said "I'm sorry about your dad. I know how it feels."

"Your dad a bad person too?" Solace asked, quietly.

"Actually, I don't know my dad. I was talking about my mom. She threw me out when I told her that I was gay." Dolos confessed. "It was pretty rough. I haven't talked to her since. The only family that still talks to me is Juno."

"He's your brother?" Solace asked with curiosity.

"Adopted, yeah." Dolos smiled. "He's a great kid. I'm lucky to call him my little bro, you know?"

"Yeah. It must be nice to have good siblings." Solace chuckled.

Dolos frowned. "I know you're talking about Sham."

"He was rude. I didn't think I was that bad. Reminded me a bit of my dad, I'm so, honesty." Solace admitted.

"I'm sorry about that." Dolos sighed, as a melancholy look crossed his face. "Sham wasn't always like this. He was a little cold, but that was it. But then, the accident happened. And things haven't been the same since."

"And you're not going to tell me about the accident either." Solace commented bitterly.   
"You're not ready. Sham needs to trust you first. We don't know what could happen if we tell you before you have an ability to help him. Besides, if Sham doesn't trust you, it'll never work. And I need it to work more than anything. " Dolos looked helpless as he said this, eyes looking a bit misty.

"Dolos, how well do you know him?" Solace asked curiously.

"Sham? He's been one of my best friends since I was ten years old." 

"No. The guy who was part of the accident that everyone refuses to tell me about." Solace said, rolling his eyes a bit.

Dolos chuckled. "Ah. He is..or was..my boyfriend. And my other best friend."

"You're gay?" Solace asked.

"You sound so surprised." Dolos chuckled.

"Well, I was pretty sure this town was the straightest place on earth." Solace grinned.   
"Fair. I think we all thought that in the beginning." Dolos laughed as they stopped at a house. "This is the place."

"It looks like a pretty nice place. Are you sure they'll let us take him?"

"Oh yeah, I know his dad. Used to be a student of Trevor's. He's been training his son to be a witch for a while now, but looks like his powers are finally shining through. " Dolos informed him. He then knocked in the door. It opened to show a man in his early forties, with greying brown hair and black circular glasses. 

"It's time?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." Dolos nodded. 

"Are you sure he'll be safe?" He asked.

"Well, he won't be alone in learning. My associate Solace here is new too." Dolos grinned, wrapping an arm around Sol. 

"Alright. I'll go fetch him for you." The man disappeared inside. 

Dolos let go of Solace. "Sorry Solace. I know you must want personal space, just wanted to convince him."

"It's okay." Sol sighed, rubbing his arm. "I can't remember the last time I was hugged. Even if it was fake." 

"Really?" Dolos asked, putting a hand on Solace's shoulder.

Before Sol could respond, the man returned with what Solace could only describe as the cutest boy of all time. He had shaggy black hair, and brown eyes hidden behind blue framed glasses. He was really short and a little chubby, with freckles on his checks. The man sighed. "Take care of him, alright?"

"Yes sir." Dolos nodded. The door closed as soon as the boy stepped out. "Sol, this is Basil. The last witch we needed to find."

"Meased to peet you." Sol blurted, his face turning bright red. He slapped a hand over his mouth, full of embarrassment.

Basil laughed. "Nice to meet you too Solace!" He grabbed Solace's hand and shook it. He had a strong grip for being short. If he had to look Sol in the eyes, he'd have to go up on his tippy toes. "So, are we going?"

Dolos nodded. "Follow us, Basil."

"Call me Baz!" Basil giggled. "You guys have nicknames?" 

"My name is already a nickname." Dolos answered.

"Sol." Solace answered softly. "You can call me Sol." 

"Sol. That's nice, I like that." Basil smiled, putting a hand on Sol's arm. Sol blushed a little and Dolos whispered in his ear. "And so it begins."

"What begins?" Solace whispered back. 

Dolos chuckled. "Becoming a hopeless gay. I went through the same thing."

Solace paused. He took one more look at Baz, before turning to Dolos to hiss one last thing. "Shut up Dolosian."


End file.
